I'll Always Love You
by Starwarshobbitfics
Summary: As Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra prepare to depart for Malachor, she has one last exchange with a person she connects with more than anyone in the Galaxy. A very heartfelt Luxsoka one-shot. Takes place immediately after the events of "Mystery of Chopper Base".
Preparations were complete. Just a few more minutes and the three Jedi would be parting off towards Malachor in order to find out the secrets of the Sith.

Kanan double-checked his supplies. "Seems we have everything in order." He turned to his apprentice. "Ezra, you ready ?"

The teenage boy slumped a backpack on his shoulders. "As ready as I'll ever be... I guess."

He was surprised when the adult Togruta came behind him. "I sense doubt in you, Ezra. Where we're going, it's important to be sure about yourself. We need to gain everything we can learn about the Sith and their ways if we wish to defeat the Inquisitors and stand a chance against Darth Vader. Try to build up your confidence on the way. Meditate on it if that helps."

They were about to embark into the Phantom when Ahsoka stopped them. "Boys, if it's all right with you both, I'd like to contact someone in private. Can you spare me a few minutes ?"

Both Kanan and Ezra nodded, allowing her to enter the Phantom on her own. She sat, cross-legged, taking several deep breaths before activating her holo-transmitter. She entered a frequency and was soon greeted with a handsome man with brown hair and green eyes.

"Ahsoka..." The man answered.

"Lux... I'm just letting you know that final preparations for our "trip" to Malachor have been made. We're hoping that we'll be able to unravel the mysteries of the Sith."

"You seem decisive in your quest. I know that no words of mine will keep you from going. Yet, I can't exactly say that I'm pleased about your leaving. I have a very bad feeling about all of this." Lux pleaded.

In the hologram, a new face appeared. A 14 year old Togruta/Human girl. She had inherited lekku and montrals.

"Hello, Mina." Ahsoka looked at her daughter. She was already quite strong in the Force, but lacked training to accompany her mother on missions.

"Mom. Don't go ! I have to agree with Dad. Something bad will happen. You've already constructed the rebel cells all over the Galaxy. You've done enough !"

Ahsoka shook her head. "I'm sorry, Mina. This is something _I_ have to do. The Rebellion is counting on our understanding of the enemy if we are to survive."

Mina walked off, clearly shaken by her mother's insistence to unravel the Sith's secrets. Ahsoka's attention was focused back on Lux.

"Do you think you'll be able to control your emotions when you meet _him_ ? There are other ways to fight the Empire, 'Soka."

"I have to try, Lux. Vader may be the Emperor's most vicious enforcer, yet... Anakin in still in there. Deep down, he's there. Perhaps I can bring him back to the Light."

Tears were falling from both. Ahsoka broke the deafening silence. "Lux... No matter what happens... I... I'll always love you. Remember that."

Lux choked a sob. "I guess this is it. You better not keep your friends waiting. Our love will remain eternal. If by some chance you don't return, let me say that I've enjoyed every single moment with you... all the way back to our very first meeting on Raxus." He sighed loudly. "M-May the Force be with you, Ahsoka."

The transmission ended as Ahsoka dried her tears. She called out to Kanan and Ezra. Kanan noticed the tear stains on her face. "You all right ?"

"I'll be fine. Let's get going." With that, the Phantom disengaged from the Ghost and set its course towards Malachor... and unknown fates.

 **The final scene between Hera and Kanan in "Mystery of Chopper Base" got me thinking. What if Ahsoka was involved in a relationship with Lux following the Clone Wars ? I know that we haven't heard of Lux since the Onderon Rebels Arc. Who knows, perhaps he has his own Rebel Cell under his command... somewhere. Is everyone anticipating the finale with both excitement and dread ? A part of me believes Ahsoka probably won't die in the finale. Maybe the writers will feel differently though. Her fate lies in their hands. I hope all you Luxsoka shippers enjoyed this one-shot.** **Please leave a review.**


End file.
